


remembers the stars

by thesetemplebones



Series: what is marriage? [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You must hold on Sigrid,' Fili begged. 'I need you. Our child needs you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembers the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! :)

**A** smile was on Sigrid's face before she even opened her eyes. For the past month, Sigrid had become accustomed to waking up in the morning to the sound of Fili talking quietly to her stomach, to their child. His voice was soft, his warm breath brushing against her bare skin; since her stomach had become so huge, she found it more comfortable for her to sleep nude. When she did open her eyes, she found herself staring down at the top of her husband's head. Smiling wider, she reached a hand out and threaded her fingers through her husband's unruly mane.

“Ah, your mother stirs.”

“So doesn't your child,” Sigrid said. “As he usually does with your morning talks.”

Fili turned his head and looked up at her, “you still think it's a boy?”

Sigrid nodded, “yes.”

“How do you know?” Fili raised his brow.

“I had the same feeling the first time,” she placed her other hand on top of her stomach and rubbed it gently.

Though she had come to be 9 months and was one month more than before, Sigrid still feared about losing this baby as well. Though she hadn't voiced it, she knew that Fili understood her fear. Fili was not the only one to comfort her and tell her that all would be well; Kili, Thorin and her da were most comforting. The other dwarves had helped as well with this pregnancy. Oin had watched over her, knowing that this would be the first half human half dwarf child ever to be delivered.

“My love, do not worry,” Fili said, placing a gentle kiss on her stomach. “Any day now we will be greeted with our child, our _healthy_ child.”

Sigrid nodded, blinking back her tears, “I know. I can not believe that not only is our child due any day but today your brother and Tauriel are getting married.”

“I can not believe that Thranduil has been staying here in Erebor for the past three days,” Fili laughed. “I had never seen so many Elves here before!”

Sigrid shook her head, “speaking of Elves though, I need to go help Tauriel prepare for the day.”

“I suppose I should go help my brother,” Fili sighed.

Sigrid laughed and dropped a kiss to her husband's head. “You're impossible!”

Fili moved up the bed and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and when he pulled back he brushed his nose against hers. “Easy today love, do not work yourself too much.”

“I will,” Sigrid said. “I won't be venturing outside the mountain if I can help it. It's been particularly hot these past days.”

* * *

 

Summer had come to Middle Earth and with it being mid August, it seemed unbearably hot outside lately. The people of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor had been hoping for rain but rain seemed to be just a dream at the moment. The lack of rain, however, along with the heat wasn't going to stop everyone from enjoying the wedding. Dwarves were always one for celebrations and the wedding between Kili, the second prince of Erebor and Tauriel, the Elf Chief of the Mirkwood Guards, was a good enough reason.

Sigrid had taken her time to walk from her bedchambers to Tauriel's, her hands resting upon her stomach the whole way and a gentle smile upon her face. She had enjoyed the feeling of a baby once again moving within her. She was still in awe of the creation that Fili and her had made and the absolute genuine joy that it brought her. When she did arrive to Tauriel's chambers, she was surprised to not find her sister there or any other maiden for that matter.

“I'm surprised to find you alone.”

Tauriel turned to look at her and smiled, “Tilda went to go get a jewel bracelet that will match my dress. It's a gift from her to me.”

“My sister is most generous,” Sigrid said.

Tauriel nodded. She moved forward and placed both of her hands upon Sigrid's belly and smiled, “the child is strong.” She looked up at Sigrid, “just like their mother.”

Sigrid smiled, “today is _your_ day.”

Tauriel smiled wide, “I can not believe that today I am going to be married.” She took a step back. “How do I look?”

Tauriel's long red hair was left down with two parts of her hair pulled back into braids and a silver cornet with an emerald green stone wrapped around her head. She wore a flowing light green dress that brushed against the floor when she walked, as though she were floating through hair. It had no sleeves, but the dress covered her shoulders.

“You look beautiful,” Sigrid smiled.

Tauriel blushed a little as she smiled, “you look stunning as well.”

Sigrid had dressed in a light blue dress that fit loose, allowing her to be comfortable and able to move, with lace short sleeves that cut just below her shoulder blades. Her blonde hair was braided and pulled over her right shoulder and she wore her tiara, since she was Crown Princess. Sigrid had never felt more beautiful than she did since she became pregnant. It was true that expecting mothers glowed.

“I am the size of a boulder,” Sigrid joked.

“Nonsense,” Tauriel shook her head. “You are gorgeous!”

Sigrid shook her head, “what did I say? Today is not about me, it is about you and Kili.”

“Do you think Kili will be standing at the end of aisle?”

“I think that not even Smaug, could stop Kili from standing at the end of the aisle for you,” Sigrid said. “Kili truly loves you. You are his beloved, above all else.”

Tauriel smiled and nodded. Not a minute later did Tilda come flying through the doorway with the jewel bracelet in her hands.

* * *

 

The last time the dining hall had been as full as it was now was when Sigrid and Fili were getting married. Everyone was laughing; Elves, Dwarves and humans all celebrating together as one. Unlike before, Dain wasn't trying to get Sigrid to drink her weight in alcohol. Sigrid also wasn't able to dance and she happily sat in her chair, watching the festivities with a bright smile and a gleam in her eyes.

“They look happy.”

Sigrid looked over to Thorin and smiled, “they do.” She looked back out to the dance floor where Kili and Tauriel were, smiles upon their smiles and only eyes for each other.

Sigrid winced as a sharp pain hit her side.

“Sigrid?” Thorin asked.

“I'm alright,” Sigrid waved her hand. “I'm just sore from sitting so long.”

She could still feel Thorin's eyes on her when she turned back to the crowd. It was about fifteen minutes later that another sharp pain hit her. This time she leaned forward and reached her hand out to him, “Uncle.”

“It's time, Sigrid,” Thorin said and then he turned to the crowd. “IT'S TIME! FILI!”

Sigrid remembers her da on one side of her and Tauriel on the other as they helped her down the hallway to her bedchambers. Bilbo, the poor hobbit led the way; making sure the hallways were clear and easy for her to walk. Fili followed behind, with Thorin, his mother and Kili.

One hour of labor passed.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

On the eighteenth of August, in the early morning hours with the assistance of Dis, Tauriel, Oin and Lord Elrond, Sigrid gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He was named Frerin, after Fili's uncle; Thorin's younger brother. The moment after she heard the first cry of her baby, did Sigrid past out.

“Fili, you must rest,” Dis said. “It has been two days.”

Fili shook his head, “I am not tired. It has been two days and Sigrid hasn't stirred.”

“Her fever broke the other day,” Dis placed her hand on his shoulder. “I'm going to check on Frerin and then I'll be back to take over. You need your rest too, my son.”

Fili nodded. He waited until he was alone with Sigrid before he leaned forward and took her hand into his own. “You need to wake up, my love. You're rested enough.”

Sigrid didn't stir.

“You must hold on, Sigrid,” Fili begged. “I need you. Our _child_ needs you.” He shook his head as tear drops fell onto her hand. “You're strong, my love. You must come back to us. Please, please, come back.”

It was another day before Sigrid awoke. The first sound she heard was the sound of Frerin gurgling as Fili held him in his arms. When she turned her head and spotted her child, her _son,_ in Fili's arms she began to cry.

“Hello my love,” Fili smiled, “I have someone who would like to meet you.” He stood up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. “Frerin, I would like you to meet your mother.”

Sigrid stared down at the baby in his arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Hello, my sweet baby boy. Hello.”

“Looks like you were right,” Fili said.

Sigrid laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes only on the baby in her husband's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
